


I Will Possess Your Heart

by storm_ice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), My First Fanfic, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Swearing, Texan Keith (Voltron), angst first though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_ice/pseuds/storm_ice
Summary: Lance, an immature, confrontational student finds himself attracted to the quiet new kid at his school, Keith Kogane. Rather than being upfront with his feelings, as he has done with crushes in the past, he decides to keep his feelings to himself, afraid of rejection.They become close friends, closer than most, and Lance struggles to keep his feelings hidden, hoping they'll disappear while simultaneously trying to see if Keith actually likes him.Little does he know, Keith likes him just as much...





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction ever, not sure how this is going to turn out but here I go ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

As Lance walked into class, late again, he noticed an unfamiliar person of indeterminate gender sitting in his usual seat, facing the teacher. Their hair was shoulder-length, and as Lance walked up the aisles to hand to the teacher his late pass, he noticed that despite the fact that the hair devolved into something closely resembling a mullet, the face gently framed by the soft black hair was quite handsome. The boy's eyes, a flinty gray, narrowed once he noticed Lance staring. Flustered, Lance quickly gave his note to the teacher and walked to the back of the classroom to sit next to his friend, Pidge.  
Leaning over, he whispered, "Hey, who's the new guy?"  
Pidge glared at him for interrupting class, but she still answered his question, saying, "Keith Kogane, he moved here from Texas. Why? Think he's cute or something?" her smirk at the end put Lance at ease, convincing him she meant nothing by it.  
With a cocky, overconfident smile, Lance responded, "Nah, I just want to know who thinks he can sit in my seat when I'm not here."  
Pidge gave him a look. "Maybe if you came to class on time he'd know not to sit there?"  
Lance shrugged, and before he could say any more, the teacher started passing out quizzes, signalling the end of any further conversation.

Walking out of class, Lance saw Keith staying back to talk with the teacher. Curious, he told Pidge to walk to their next class without him; he wanted to meet the new kid. Lance waited outside the classroom for him. When Keith finally walked out, he almost ran right into Lance. Lance immediately stepped back.  
"Hey, watch it!" Lance shouted.  
The kid seemed apologetic. "I'm sorry." Looking closer, he realized Lance was the kid who had been late and had been staring at him from earlier. His genuine, apologetic expression shifted into something far less sincere, as he said, "Was I in your way?"  
Rather than apologizing, Lance got defensive. "Uh, yeah, you were." Stepping closer, Lance got right up in the kid's face. "And you were in my seat today, too. What gives?" Internally, Lance winced as he realized how stupid he sounded; Keith was new, he wouldn't have known whose seat it was. But he stuck to his argument, staring for any sign of remorse in Keith's face.  
Rather than giving in, Keith said, "Well, I wouldn't have sat there if you were at class on time. Maybe you should work on your time management. Which reminds me, aren't you going to be late for your next class?" _Shit,_ Lance thought. _This kid has a point._ "How much time do we have between classes again?"  
Lance didn't respond, realizing how close his actions had put him to Keith's face. As he scanned Keith's face, he realized just how cute he really was, and started to feel himself blushing.  
Since Lance wasn't moving and Keith had to find some way past him, he jabbed his elbow into Lance's chest. The movement was the last thing Lance was expecting, and the sharp pain of Keith's elbow in his torso brought him back to reality and defused his anger. He fell onto the floor stunned, books splayed across the hall. Lance was surprised when he didn't see Keith walking past him. Instead, he muttered some soft curses, and crouched down to help Lance pick his books up.  
"Sorry, I didn't think I'd hit you, I just wanted you to move," Keith said quietly, putting notebooks and binders onto a pile next to him.  
"No, it's okay, I was being a bit of a jerk anyways. I'm sorry, I just get really defensive sometimes. But yeah, you're right, we have like a minute to get to our classes," Lance replied.  
As Lance got to his feet, Keith handed him his books in a neat stack. "Well, do you think I have enough time to get to room..." Keith paused to pull out a schedule from his folder, checking to see what his next class was.  
"Here, let me look, if we have any classes together, you can just follow me to them." Without hesitation, Lance pulled the schedule out of Kieth's hands, and was surprised to see Keith's schedule was identical to his. "Oh, hey, we've got all the same classes together." Looking up, he handed the paper to Keith and started walking towards the science hall, not even looking back to see if Keith was following. "Follow me, I know where I'm going." Keith shoved the paper into his folder, and headed after Lance, muttering, "I should hope so."


	2. Names, Please?

They walked to Biology together and made it to class, just in time to hear the bell ring as they walked in. Typically, teachers expected students to be in their seats, ready for the start of class, but as he looked around, Lance realized the teacher was nowhere in sight.  
"Hey, don't classrooms usually have a teacher in them?" Keith asked.  
Lance looked around some more and shrugged. "Well, yeah..." Then, he noticed the chalkboard with the lesson plans for each class. For today, the first Monday in March, it said they were going to do a dissection lab. "Oh."  
"What?" Keith looked from behind Lance to see what he was staring at.  
"Uh, we're doing dissections today, I guess, so maybe he's out getting our fetal pigs or frogs or whatever." Lance started moving to where two empty chairs were next to each other, so they could continue talking. Usually, he sat next to Pidge, who was staring at him with a look of betrayal he failed to notice. "I remember he showed us how to cut it all open with a video on Friday, but I wasn't paying attention because I figured Pidge would remember."  
"Okay then." Keith nodded and sat down next to Lance. "Which reminds me, who's Pidge? And what's your name?"  
"Oh! Well, Pidge is that girl over there, with the brown ponytail. She's staring at us. Hi Pidge!" Lance waved. She continued staring, wearing an expression of annoyance or maybe exasperation, and Lance turned his attention back to Keith. "And my name's Lance. Lance McClain." Keith was smirking. "What?"  
"Ah, nothing, I'm just thinking it's funny, your name is Lance, which reminds me of the medieval knight, Lancelot, while you're anything but chivalrous."  
"WHat-excu- bu-but I'm being so nice to you!" Lance sputtered. "And, I was going to be your partner for the lab! And-"  
"Why would I want you to help me with the lab? You don't even know what it'll be! And it isn't too _chivalrous _to leave your friend Pidge to do a lab all by herself." Keith interrupted.__  
"Well, okay, you've got a point. Maybe I'll ask the teacher if we can all work together? Besides, I doubt he'll have enough things for each pair to get one, y'know? This school isn't made of money." Lance looked around the classroom, surprised the teacher was taking so long. The class was getting loud, and he wasn't sure if they could keep being so noisy without some teacher coming in to shush them all. "So you're Keith, right? Pidge told me. Did you have to introduce yourself to the class or something?"  
Keith's face looked a little more serious than it had been before. "Uh, yeah, Keith Kogane, and not really, the teacher just talked to me before class. Pidge must have really good hearing, I was all the way up by the teacher's desk and I thought she was in the back of the class or something."  
"Yeah, she's really good at listening." Lance suddenly doubted his source of info. Pidge tended to hack into anything and everything she could, so she had probably found Keith's file or something in the school database. He would have to be careful with anything else she happened to tell him about, because she didn't like it when people knew about her hacking skills, and would be upset with him if he told someone by accident. She hadn't been exposed yet, but still, she didn't want it to be common knowledge, because she knew people would start using better, stronger protective computer programs, or people would start to ask her favors because they didn't have the time to learn hacking themselves. What had Pidge told him so far? That Keith was from Texas? Well, Lance didn't want to accidentally bring it up and have Keith think he was stalking him or something, so Lance decided to casually ask Keith himself. "So, where'd you move from?"  
Keith's face went into total panic for a second, then he put on a forced smile. "Oh, middle of Texas, Dallas actually. Hey, is that the teacher?"  
Lance looked at the door, and saw the teacher walking in, carrying a bucket that smelled strongly of formaldehyde. "Yep, that's him."  
"Alright, alright kids, quiet down." The teacher paused to let the conversations die down. A few girls giggled, and then it was quiet. "Today, we're doing dissections. There are trays ready in the back, get your partner and wait for a specimen. For those of you who missed the video on Friday, come and see me. Any questions?" Lance raised his hand. The teacher set his bucket down, expecting something long, complicated, and pointless."Yes, Lance?"  
"Uh, I was wondering, can Keith work with me and Pidge?" Keith started blushing, embarrassed to hear Lance asking for him. "He's new, so I offered for him to join our group." Pidge looked the most annoyed she had been so far, and rightly so; Lance had never really asked her if it was okay for Keith to work with a group that was 50% her. Normally she didn't mind working with others, but the guy could've asked first.  
The teacher seemed surprised to hear a real question from Lance.  
"Well, that's very kind of you."  
Lance looked over at Keith. _See? Chivalrous._  
Keith rolled his eyes.  
The teacher seemed to consider it for a moment. "Keith, do you know how to proceed through the lab? Because it's important that you know what you're doing beforehand."  
Keith thought about lying, but he didn't want to risk anything else in a new school after almost getting into a fight with Lance earlier. "Well, I don't remember doing the lab at my last school, so I probably shouldn't start without knowing the basics." Lance looked betrayed, Keith gave him a 'are you kidding me it's not a big deal' look in response.  
The teacher clapped his hands together. "Very well, Keith, you'll come up here with me along with everyone who missed the video. Everyone else, get to work!"  
Keith stood up to go to the front, looking like he was relieved to be free from Lance's company. As Lance started walking over to Pidge, he said to Keith, "Don't worry, we'll talk more after class, you can be sure of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really had fun writing this so far, so stay tuned for more updates!  
> Comments are always appreciated!


	3. Lockers and Lateness

When the bell rang, Keith left the classroom almost instantly. Lance didn't notice, he was too busy helping Pidge clean up after the lab. They had taken a little longer than the other groups because their frog had strange, black balls on the outside of what the teacher had identified as ovaries. The lab procedure hadn't accounted for their discovery, so they had asked the teacher to take a look. He explained he couldn't be sure what they were, but he assumed them to be cysts, and congratulated the pair on their discovery. Once they were done cleaning up, Lance finally realized Keith was gone. Pidge noticed Lance's disappointment.  
"Lance, is something wrong?" Pidge asked.  
"No, it's just, I was going to walk with Keith to his classes, and he left..." Lance responded. During the lab, Lance had explained to Pidge how their schedules were exact copies, and how despite nearly getting into a fight, he thought he could even consider Keith a friend. Apparently, that assumption had been totally wrong.  
"Well, don't sweat it, Lance," Pidge said. She thought for a moment. "Maybe he's just shy? Or wanted to talk to the teacher himself, before you had a chance to introduce him to the class the same way you did this period?"  
Lance winced. He hadn't realized his actions could scare Keith away like that. "You really think so?"  
"I don't know, he seems quiet. I'm sure you'll have a chance to apologize or something. Maybe invite him to our lunch table, he seems like a nice guy." With that, Pidge picked up her books and headed out of the classroom.  
With a sigh, Lance picked up his pile of books and started walking towards the door, already mentally criticizing himself. How could he have been so pushy without expecting Keith to pull away? Of course he had scared him away. Who knew if he even had a chance of making amends with Keith, after messing up their fragile relationship this badly? Lance shook his head, and when he turned the corner, leaving the room, he almost immediately ran into an already-familiar red jacket.  
"Keith?"  
He was facing the hallway, and turned towards Lance when he came walking out. "Yeah, hey. I couldn't really just walk off to my next class, I'm pretty bad with directions and maps and stuff, and I'm already lost anyways. The next class is algebra, right?"  
Lance was still surprised that Keith had waited for him, but he tried not to let it show. "Yeah, it's just down here, c'mon." He started walking in the hall, and was pleasantly surprised when Keith started walking right next to him. "Why did you wait for me? Aren't I kind of a jerk?"  
Keith was the one who looked surprised now. "What do you mean by jerk?"  
"Well, I was right in your face after first period, and we almost got in a fight, and then I sort of introduced you to the entire class without asking you if it was okay or anything..." Lance trailed off, lost in thought.  
"Oh yeah. I forgot about all that, but you really are a terrible person, thanks for reminding me," Keith teased. When he saw that Lance was taking him seriously, he added, "Nah, it's cool, man. You're the nicest person I've met here so far, and it's okay, I was more of a jerk for pushing you down anyways."  
"But I was in your way, I deserved it!" Lance argued.  
"Not really, I could've at least asked you to move, y'know? My dad's always telling me how I need to be better at communication and stuff, and take time to talk things out before acting. If I had just talked to you, it would've been easier for both of us, so I'm sorry about that." Keith said.  
"You don't have to apologize, I'm the one who's supposed to apologize!" Lance replied, quietly.  
"Oh, so do you want to be the one taking the high road? Well, I'm sorry for apologizing?"  
Lance groaned. "You're just making me feel worse." Keith grinned. "Oh, wait, I have to stop at my locker. The classroom's just down that hall, do you think you can make it or are you seriously that bad with directions that you'd prefer to just stick with me?"  
Keith paused. He could probably figure out which classroom he was supposed to be in from the numbers, but he was having fun, walking with Lance. "I'll stay with you," he decided.  
Lance smiled, looking over at Keith. "Really?" Keith nodded, and they continued to walk down the hall together. "So, lunch is next period, and since we have the same class together, we'll have the same lunch. Do you want to sit with me, Pidge and Hunk?"  
"Uh, sure. Do you think Pidge'll mind? She doesn't seem to like me that much."  
"Oh, not at all. She just kind of gives that impression at first, but she's really nice once you get to know her. She'll be okay, but it's Hunk you really have to watch out for," Lance finished with a playful undertone.  
Keith caught on to his teasing tone of voice, looked over at Lance with a smirk, and responded, "Oh, I'm sure I'll sit in his seat by accident and he's going to wait until after lunch so that he can fight me."  
Lance smiled. "You can just push him over. It worked on me, it'll probably work on him too." Lance's smile faltered, and a moment later, he added, "Seriously, though, try not to get in a real fight with him. He might not seem nice at first, because he's really suspicious of strangers and stuff, but he gets nicer the more you know him. He probably won't even say anything if you get on his nerves or something, so watch what you say, and if he really shows he's upset or something, try to apologize or back off or something because he can hold a grudge for a really long time, if you piss him off enough."  
Keith nodded. "Good to know."  
"I'm sure you'll be fine, though," Lance continued. "I mean, look how you've grown on me even after pushing me over outside of homeroom earlier!"  
"I'm glad you don't have a grudge against me for knocking you down, thanks for that. And again, really, I'm sorry I did that." Keith looked over at Lance again, and their eyes crossed. Keith smiled softly, and Lance felt as if his heart skipped a beat. Was he falling for Keith? He was nicer than Lance had expected, and a lot cuter too, now that he had seen him smile a few times... who was he kidding? It wasn't right to crush on someone so dependent on him, what with Keith's lack of navigational skills and self-stated weak communication skills. What would happen if Keith knew about his feelings for him? Lance remembered the last time he had a crush on a friend of his.  
When he finally had confessed his feelings, she had said she was flattered, but stopped talking to him shortly after that and then would go out of her way to avoid him for the rest of the school year. She never even told him she didn't like him, word only got around to him after someone, most likely one of the girl's other friends, posted something online anonymously. Pidge had found it, and after she had told Lance about it, he had to tell her to calm down, that tracking down the IP address and burning down the house of whoever had posted it was both pointless and highly illegal. Pidge was a lot more upset than him; he had braced himself for rejection from the second he told the girl about his feelings. Learning about it after the rest of the students at school was a little worse than he had imagined it, but from the second the girl had tilted her head, saying, "Aww, that's sweet, Lance..." he knew she didn't mean it. The pity, the disgust, the emotions she expressed through her hazel eyes had told him she no longer saw him as a friend, but as another suitor to eventually reject.  
So, he couldn't have a crush on Keith. And even if he did, there was no way he would tell him about it. He didn't want to lose him as a friend, and he didn't want to face rejection, either. Maybe it would be different if Keith actually liked him back... Lance didn't want to think about it anymore. He would be a good friend to Keith, and maybe if he thought their friendship was strong enough to survive having his feelings out in the open, he would confess. But that wouldn't happen for awhile. The best thing to do would be to never let it out... Yeah. Lance could do this. All he had to do was act like he totally didn't have a crush on his friend, simple enough. Right?  
Lance realized he had forgotten what he had been talking about with Keith, and decided the best way to respond to whatever Keith had said before he had smiled at Lance, completely derailing his train of thought, was to change the subject. "Oh, hey, where's your locker at?"  
Keith was surprised that Lance hadn't taken his apology as another chance to apologize himself, but decided not to say anything about it. Instead, he shrugged, saying, "Honestly, I have no idea. One of the teachers walked me there, and then I was left to wander to homeroom myself. I think it was by some bathrooms? Number seven-hundred something?"  
"Okay, mine's in the five-hundreds. They're all in order down the hallways, so we can probably find it whenever you need to get something for class. Do you need to get anything from it right now?" Lance knew they were nearing his locker, and he figured he could get his books for algebra and then the next class, too, if Keith had to go to his locker after algebra. He told himself he was doing it to be a thoughtful friend and make sure Keith didn't get lost, not because he was emotionally attached to Keith and wanted to stay by his side as long as possible.  
"No, I'm good. I got all my stuff for all my morning classes because I didn't want to have to stop and try to find my locker and then have to find the class, too, and end up late."  
Lance stopped at his locker and Keith nearly walked past him, not realizing they had already gotten to their destination. "Well, I'll get my books for algebra and the class after it, too, because I think we should at least try to find your locker. It'll be good practice, because you'll still have to go to it everyday, y'know? Plus, then you won't have to carry all those books around anymore."  
"Okay, sounds good."  
Lance shut his locker, then saw a digital clock on the wall, down the hallway. It was a minute before the bell for class, and he hadn't realized how empty the halls had gotten. "Oh, shit, we're gonna be-"  
He was interrupted by the bell, signalling the start of third period.  
"Late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm writing this a little more detailed than I planned for it to be, like I didn't expect the third chapter to still be Keith's first day of school, but I guess it's fine? It's an important day so we'll focus on it more than other days? Right, guys?
> 
> I hope everyone's still enjoying the story! Let me know what you think with a comment!
> 
> Also sorry i haven't done anything with this for like a solid 8 months! lol whoops

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I usually don't have a lot of time for writing but I figured I'd try doing one story and see how it goes from there...  
> Comments are appreciated! Let me know what you think, I love feedback!


End file.
